


Temper

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: I thought they'd killed you. I lost my temper.





	Temper

Summary: I thought they'd killed you. I lost my temper.

\---

Alec opened his heavy eyes, and tried to lift his head, managing only to turn it, his gaze landing on Magnus. Alec smiled softly as he looked at his lover, paying no mind to the ichor and flame that was dancing in the air surrounding Magnus as he fought.

"Alec!" Jace cried as he helped Alec sit up, leaning the older man against his chest to support him.

"He's so pretty." Alec murmured as he stared at Magnus' dancing hands as the Warlock spun out of the way of an approaching Demon, fire striking through it before the demon reached Jace and Alec.

Jace stared down at Alec incredulously, "Yeah, buddy, your boy is very pretty." Jace agreed, internally adding that Magnus was pretty darn scary and powerful.

"Jace!" Clary said as she fell to her knees next to them with Izzy close behind as Luke, Simon, and Raphael began to help Magnus against the Demon onslaught.

"Hi, Cat'." Alec smiled at her happily, "Pretty kitty." He murmured and reached out to pet the blue woman's hair.

"He's a little out of it, might have hit his head along with the blood loss." Jace hastened to explain.

Catarina smiled, "Drunk and delirious Alec is the best Alec." 

"He does say the strangest things." Clary admitted, petting Alec's hair gently as Catarina began healing him.

When the Demons finally stopped coming Catarina had done all she could, Alec would be a little tender for the next week or so and with a diet of meats, dairy, and beans to help replenish his blood loss Alec would be fine.

"Hullo, shiny fire man." Alec grinned up at Magnus as the Warlock knelt next to Alec.

Magnus felt a smile crawl across his lips as he let Alec wrap his arms around his neck in a hug.

"You always focus on the glitter." Magnus sighed into Alec's neck as hugged the newly healed man, before lifting him up in his arms making Alec giggle like a child.

"Really strong." Alec murmured into Magnus' chest, nuzzling him as he closed his eyes.

Magnus' eyes darted towards Catarina in question.

"Blood loss." She shrugged.

Magnus shook his head fondly as he looked down at Alec, "Let's get you home and into bed."

Alec started stroking Magnus' chest, "Are you going to be there with me?"

"Alec!" Izzy cried out in surprise.

Alec turned his hazy gaze towards her and smiled, "You can't come, Magnus doesn't like making love to me when you are in the loft."

"You're right, delirious Alec is fun Alec." Jace grinned at Catarina.

"He'll be embarrassed tomorrow, but it's hilarious for everyone else." She agreed.

"Any one coming with?" Magnus asked.

"No." Alec said decisively.

"Nah, Cat' will take us to the Institute, right?" Jace said, waving Magnus off.

Magnus looked at Catarina who nodded, "Good night, then."

Magnus summoned a portal and Alec waved at his family from behind Magnus' back as they disappeared through it.

\---------

"So, what happened the other night?" Alec asked as he sat in their bed surrounded by a dozen pillows and Magnus sitting next to him, letting Alec lean against him.

"I may have lost my control a bit." Magnus admitted as he turned a page in his book.

"A bit?" Alec asked and he looked up at Magnus' face.

Magnus looked at Alec, "A smidge." 

"Magnus, Izzy and Jace said there were at least twenty Demons that they saw when they got there before they got distracted by my injured self and that you killed most of them, that is not a smidge."

Magnus set his book in his lap, "No, it is not."

"So, what happened?" Alec asked.

"Alexander, you know that I love you." Magnus started.

"Of course, I love you, too."

"Well, I thought they had killed you, I might have lost my temper, a bit." Magnus said softly.

"Just a smidge?" Alec teased.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Magnus asked as he leaned down to press a kiss to Alec's lips.

"Nope." Alec grinned, "I love you, Magnus."

"And I you." Magnus murmured, "Now, Catarina said you should get some rest."

"I've been resting for three days!" Alec cried.

"Hey, I'm happy to keep you in our bed as long as possible but if you'd rather work..." Magnus trailed off.

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled innocently, "Oh, and just what do you want to do to me in our bed?"

"I'd like to kiss you." Magnus said, kissing him.

"And?" 

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows and tugged Alec into him, "I'd like to kiss you everywhere, make sure you're healing properly."

"Yes, please." Alec gasped as Magnus pressed a kiss to his throat.

"Let me take care of you, Alexander." Magnus begged quietly, his eyes shiny and earnest.

Alec looked down at Magnus and realized that there was more to this than a simple scare and nodded, "I'm yours, Magnus Bane."

Magnus stared up at Alec and nodded, "Mine." He whispered and held Alec tightly, Alec returning the embrace.

\---


End file.
